Gravity
by You can call me wireless
Summary: Babe it's you and me against the world... When he died there was nought but a starless night, but now your here, I have all to love and look forward to.OoOoOoO Please Read and Review its my first fic... beta reader wanted E/OC


Broken strings

AN

hi this is Ivy and this is my fan fiction its all I'm feeling, all I've seen, heard and wanted it may not be brilliant but I really don't and never will give a stuff what anyone thinks this is messed up in parts, wrong in parts and absolutely me in parts. I'm not perfect nobody is if you know one perfect person then let me know about them. anyway I'll stop rambling now well that's what my English teacher says I must do but how can I improve on As humph tell me if there are any errors and I'll fix them this fan fiction will take quite a bit of time so if I'm taking to long message me...thanks everyone

Disclaimer: I only own a few people in this fanfic the rest are Mrs Meyers

* * *

Chapter 1: you hold me together

I looked down at my heavily pregnant stomach (**AN you know what I mean**) and sighed. 'babe its you and me against the world' I said softly tears in my eyes 'and mommy love you more than anything in this world, I just wish your daddy were alive to see this day he said those same words to me the day before he died 'babe it's you and me against the world" I was now sobbing uncontrollably 'its OK though baby we're starting again where there aren't as may sad memory's for mommy to live with'

I got dressed and put on some music it was Broken strings 'this is the wrong song for me to be listening to' I kept thinking but I couldn't turn it off it took me away from my cramped flat in the forks to England where I met _him_ I sighed again and thought back to the first night we met.

He was acting on stage in the play I had seen many times before, I had even seen him many times before, but it was only that night that he caught my eye.

I was wearing a little black dress with my curly autumn coloured hair down so it was hanging loose I'm not quite sure what colour my eyes were on that night but I think they were blue. I couldn't keep my eyes off him whenever he came on stage and he kept staring at me.

near at the end of the show when they all came on stage he called me up to be with him on stage I looked round expecting him to be looking at someone else I looked at him and mouthed 'me' he nodded I frowned at him 'now' I asked he nodded again and for some reason shy as I was I went on stage and walked up to him. He made me forget my fear, and forget my about the people talking in the audience.

For some reason everyone onstage was smiling and telling us to go talk in his dressing room when we exited the stage apparently he had had his eye on me at every performs I went to which just so happened to be every performs he was in. when we got into his dressing room it was all to much for me before then I had never believed in love at first sight but I was defiantly in love.

'I'm so glad you came with me' he said 'but I don't believe I know your name'

I sighed 'Oh my names Ivy what's yours' I asked

'I'm Joshua Ivy you have such a beautiful name'

'Thank you josh' I said staring into his eyes and that how we stayed for the rest of the night

.

Let me hold you

For the last time

It's the last chance

To feel again

But you broke

Me

Now I can't feel

Anything

When I love you,

It's so untrue

I can't even

Convince myself

When I'm

Speaking,

It's the voice of

Someone else

Oh it tears me up

I try to hold on but it hurts too much,

I try to forgive, but it's not enough

To make it all OK

You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything

That your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts

And the lies worse

How can I give you anymore?

When I love you a little less than before

Oh what are we doing?

We are turning into dust

Playing house in the ruins of us

Running back through the fire

When there's nothing left to save

It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late

(Too late)

Oh it tears me up

I try to hold on but it hurts too much,

I try to forgive, but it's not enough

To make it all OK

You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything

That your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts

And the lies worse

How can I give you anymore?

When I love you a little less than before

But we're running through the fire

When there's nothing left to save

It's like chasing the very last train

When we both know that it's to late (to late)

You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything

That your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Well the truth hurts

And the lies worse

How can I give you anymore?

When I love you a little less than before

Well you know that I love you a little less than before

Let me hold you for the last time

It's the last chance to feel again

_Babe it's you and me against the world_

* * *

Did you like it was it good bad horrid tell me or if ya don't wanna don't!

X

Ivy


End file.
